


By Your Side

by anisstaranise



Series: Shadows Align [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He searched for his boyfriend’s eyes, finding them easily despite the dimness of their bedroom. There was a small smile on Sebastian’s lips but the emerald greens of Sebastian’s eyes gleamed with a quiet sadness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> For [cathymnk](cathymnk.tumblr.com) who prompted Drabble #32: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified" from [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list.
> 
> Drabble was inspired by a scene from **Gotham**

He was lazily tracing circles on Sebastian’s naked skin, basking in the rise and fall of his boyfriend’s chest and concentrating on the warmth of fingers that were trailing up and down his arm. Moments like these were ones he lived for; the peace and calm of the afterglow, his body sated from bouts of making love to the man he loved more than anything.

Suddenly, Sebastian’s muscles tensed underneath him, a shiver breaking over his boyfriend’s skin. Instinctively, he pushed himself up to look at the other man, wondering what could be the cause of Sebastian’s sudden distress.

He searched for his boyfriend’s eyes, finding them easily despite the dimness of their bedroom. There was a small smile on Sebastian’s lips but the emerald greens of Sebastian’s eyes gleamed with a quiet sadness.

He reached to brush Sebastian’s hair away from his forehead, his locks damp from sweat that broke over his boyfriend’s skin from the pleasurable exertion of love making, the touch a silent invitation for Sebastian to pour his heart out.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Sebastian whispered, his boyfriend’s long fingers tracing the words on his skin. “And I’m terrified.”

“Why?” he asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. “You don’t think I love you, too?”

“No,” Sebastian blurted, sitting up in a flash. “Never that. It’s just-” the other man tried but faltered. It took awhile for Sebastian to compose himself, worrying the sheets between his fingers. “I’m terrified of losing you,” he finally said, his voice small.

“Why do you think you would ever lose me, Sebastian?”

Sebastian ran a hand over his face, the tired lines suddenly more pronounced in light of the confession, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

“This city-” Sebastian started to say, green eyes finding his hazel ones. “- I can’t help but feel I’m fighting an uphill battle. Meta-humans after meta-humans. With each one I stop, the more everyone will know about The Flash,” he murmured, sighing shakily. “And I feel with each one I stop, every other meta-human has this personal vendetta against The Flash, against me. And all of them, they’re going to want to hurt me where it hurts most- you.”

He could see the genuine fear in Sebastian’s eyes; it made his heart ache.

“Hey-” he whispered, cradling Sebastian’s face in the palm of his hands. “I knew what it meant to be The Flash’s ally- and I was The Flash’s ally long before I knew who was underneath the red suit.”

He smiled at the memory of their first encounter- however unpleasant it was because he had thought The Flash to be an egocentric brat with a hero complex. But the more cases he had worked on alongside The Flash, the more he got to know the heart beneath it all- and it wasn’t long before he fell in love with the heart of the suit.

“No meta-human is going to scare me away,” he assured adamantly, punctuating each word with a kiss all over Sebastian’s face.

“Blaine-,” Sebastian sighed exasperatedly, removing his hands gently away from his face but keeping their fingers laced together, resting them on his lap. “- this world, my world, it’s so dangerous and I can’t bear the thought-”

“If you think I care about the risks, then you’re forgetting who I am,” he cut Sebastian off, the words loud with resolution, weighted with a vow that he was never leaving Sebastian’s side. Ever.

Sebastian’s smile was brighter now, a genuine happiness shining behind it. “How can I ever forget, Blaine Anderson?” he said with a quiet laugh, pressing their lips together- a gentle, languid kiss- as he guided their bodies back down onto the mattress.

He ran his fingers into Sebastian’s auburn hair again when they broke apart, gazing up at the man hovering over him, the man he loved so dearly.

“I love you, Sebastian. I’m here- I’m not going anywhere.”

A moment passed as he saw the dancing silhouettes of doubt and fear and every insecurity one could possibly feel on his boyfriend’s face.

“Okay,” Sebastian whispered, breaking the silence as a calm settled in his features, chasing away all the insecurities that had been there a moment ago.

“Together- always,” he breathed, a final attempt to assuage any and all of Sebastian’s worries.

“Okay.”

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
